Edgar Rose
Edgar Jacob Victor Rose is a central character who serves as the main villain of Red Dead Redemption part III, The New Life. He also serves as a minor villain former major hero in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. He is also a minor villain in Red Dead Redemption 2. With the addition of the 'Liars and Cheats' DLC pack, Rose is also a multiplayer character that may be selected in the 'Liars' section of the Outfitter. Info Born on June 11, 1835, Rose is a former agent of the Pinkerton Detective Agency, but by 1886, he had been appointed as the director of the early federal law enforcement body, the BOI, which is now known as the FBI. Rose is a purveyor of modernism, and plays a strong role in both the narratives and themes of Red Dead Redemption. Rose, although older than Marston, chooses to ride in automobiles and use automatic weapons. Through dialogue, Rose advocates federalism and acknowledges the hypocrisy of his methods as necessary, displaying an "end justifies the means" attitude to law enforcement. Rose is portrayed as indifferent, unscrupulous and sometimes even jubilant when at his most inequitable. Prior to the events of the game, Rose has Marston Family held away from Marston in order to strong arm him into hunting down his old friend, William Williamson. There are also rumours that Edgar was once a soldier in the American Union army despite being born in Mississippi, along with Mayor Griffon and was a good friend of Union Jack. Rose also serves as the unofficial historian in the area, collecting details about the area and its inhabitants in his journal. Interactions Revolver He first appears welcoming Jack Marston into Gold Town, taking the wounded Leg Johnson off of Jack's hands. Jack subsequently receives several missions from Rose, taking on tough bounty hunting cases that were outside of Rose's lazy and useless abilities. Jack briefly runs afoul of Rose after a Saloon Fight in which the havoc wreaked by Jack forced the agent to take him into custody. He reasoned that Jack's revenge against his father's killers would be in Edgar's own best interests. When the annual Battle Royale got underway, Rose served as the master of ceremonies for the first day of competition. On the second day, Mayor Johnson grew impatient, however, and had the lawman escorted away and let him chill at his mansion. After the conclusion of the Battle Royale, Leg Johnson directed Jack towards the mayor's mansion when Jack demanded to know where Nate had escaped to. In the mission "House of Cards", Jack must duel and kill the traitorous Rose. Showdown Mode Edgar can be unlocked as a playable character in Showdown Mode by completing the mission "Train" on Bonus Mode. Redemption II Rose and his superior, Larry Milton approach Arthur Morgan as he was fishing with little Jack Marston at a river near Horseshoe Overlook, his gang's current hideout. Milton tries to make a deal with Arthur; if the gang hands over Dutch van der Linde to the Pinkertons, the rest of the gang will be allowed to flee. Morgan, however, being the idiot that he is, declines the offer. Rose and Milton later approach Dutch himself and his gang at their new camp in Clemens' Point, offering the gang the same deal that they offered Morgan with the gang declining it and Lenny Summers ordering them to leave. Following Agent Milton's death, Rose leads a large group of Pinkertons to Dutch's newest encampment. While not physically seen, he can be heard yelling orders to his fellow agents to slaughter the entire gang. The gang eventually disbands and escapes Rose's agents clutches. In 1886, Rose and his new associate agent and partner, Archer Forman, find Leopold Strauss and Gicov Bell's corpses (along with various other members of Bell's gang) in Bell's hideout at Mount Harris, and this puts them on the trail of John Marston and the rest of the gang's whereabouts. The two agents are then seen going to various towns, villages and locations, interviewing a number of people. After going through Rhodes, they find Johnny and his ranch in Beecher's Hope and see him teaching Jack how to groom a horse through binoculars. Just before the end credits make a barrel roll, Rose and Archer look down at the ranch and leave, plotting their next move. Redemption Rose, and his homeboy agent Archer Forman are seen escorting John Marston through the town of Gold Town in the opening credits of Red Dead Redemption. Rose is juxtaposed to Marston as wearing an unusually immodest three-piece suit. Rose is only partially explained through early gameplay references to government agents in Gold Town, and is obscured through Marston's reluctance to explicitly state his situation to his various allies. After the player captures Javier Escuella in Mexican Revolution, Rose is seen to converse and exert his unique brand of self-righteous condescension on Marston. The player is required to meet Rose and Forman at a bridge crossing between Texas and Mexico. There, Rose leaves the player with instructions to further pursue Bill Williamson, and then return to Gold Town upon completion. The player eventually kills Williamson, alongside Agustin Allende while working with Abraham Reys, and quickly returns to Gold Town as instructed before. After the death of Bill, Rose and his partner in the FBI, Forman, are still sexually unsatisfied. They then directly work with Marston in the Gold Town area to help him track down his former gang leader and mentor, Dutch van der Linde. After several skirmishes with Linde's gang, and a final dramatic assault on Dutch's cabin with the assistance of the U.S. Army, Marston finally corners Dutch. Dutch chooses to commit suicide by throwing himself from a cliff, declaring to Marston that their time is up, a reference to the federal government's manipulation and pursuit of them, and a foreshadowing of Rose betraying Marston. After Dutch's death, Rose is unimpressed with Marston's inability to have shot Dutch himself. Taking Marston's pistol and shooting der Linde's barely-living and mangled corpse, Rose states that "It looks better in the report that way". Rose and Forman finally and unceremoniously relinquish their custody of Abigail and Jack, telling Marston they can be found at his old ranch on Beecher's Hope. Marston reunites with his family, living in peace with them and enjoying the life he had worked and killed for, but only for a few days. However, Rose violates the deal in order to permanently wipe out Dutch's Gang whatsoever. With the help of the American Army and the Marshals, Rose launches an all-out assault on the ranch in Beecher's Hope. Marston holds off waves of the attackers, fighting mercilessly to defend his family. Eventually, the Marston family retreats to a barn, and John sends his wife Abigail and his son Jack away from the ranch on a horse. Rose and his agents surround the barn, fully armed with their guns pointed at the barn's door. Deciding to sacrifice himself in order to secure his family's future, and accepting that he is not leaving the ranch alive, Marston exits the barn slowly and faces the attackers. Pulling out his gun, Marston fires at the soldiers and is killed in a wave of gunfire. Edgar is seen in the crowd lighting a cigar as Marston falls to his knees. Marston does acknowledge Rose but does not say a word. After drawing his last breath, Marston collapses and finally dies. Rose and his agents shake their heads and leave the ranch, leaving John's rotting and already diseased-with-plague body to be found by Jack and Abby. Three years pass, and Edgar continues working in Gold Town under the FBI. During this time, Abigail commits suicide and Jack grows into a young adult old man. His change in appearance and talent with a gun suggests that he has been training extensively to be more like his father and to avenge his death caused by none other than Edgar Rose and the evil US Government. After paying respects and mourning at the graves of John, Abigail, and Grandpa, Jack returns to Golden Town. At the train station, he runs into a younger FBI agent named Howard Sawick and asks about Rose. He learns that Rose had received a chest full of medals in the last few years. Rose retired from the FBI sometime in 1892, and moved to a small cabin with his wife on Lake Don Julio in Indian Hills, Texas. Despite his retirement, however, it is apparent that the FBI still hounds Rose for work due to his level of fame within their organisation. Death Jack Marston would track down Rose, visiting his retirement home on Lake Don Hulio, where he met Edgar's wife, Ana Rose. She tells him that he is hunting with his brother Phillip Rose on the Nuevo Paraiso side of the Saint Luis River. Jack then crosses into Mexico and finds Phillip Rose hunting in Rio del Toro. Phillip tells Jack that his brother is hunting fishes downstream. Proceeding west along the river, Jack discovers Edgar shooting at a flock of fish and confronts him about the death of his father. Rose shows no remorse for having betrayed and killed Jhon, claiming the one ultimately responsible was John himself. Rose declares that he would similarly have no hesitation to kill Jack, then tells him to leave before he kills him. Jack refuses to leave, resulting in a climactic duel. Edgar is gunned down, a long running theme of hypocrisy in the actions of Rose are ironically concluded, recalling the statement that "everyone will eventually pay for what they've done". Quotes Journal Entry Justin case anyone gets to read this piece of gold someday, I am Edgar J. Rose of Gold Town, and the author of this diary. I'm very proud of how I became a government agent, and I suppose things went well in the end, all because of me of course. Trivia *The most common traits of Edgar Rose known are his narrative themes of government encroachment, federalism, situational hypocrisy, modernism, and technological advancement. *When the player duels Rose, he will carry one of several other lower-tier handguns. *Rose seems to have gotten all the credit himself for the killing of Marston, as in the 1890 newspaper, it does not mention Archer Forman, not even the American Army, suggesting Forman has not become famous and he wasn't present during the slaughtering. This may have saved his life, as Jack didn't pursue him afterwards. **He also appears to have gotten the credit for the deaths of Bill Williamson and Dutch van der Linde all by himself. *Every mission given by Edgar has an automobile involved somehow. *Rose is clearly driven in his endeavours to fight crime, but breaks the law several times. For instance, having Abigail Marston and Jack kidnapped, and using the army to pursue Dutch van der Linde and later John even though it has been illegal for the U.S. military to carry out policing actions since the 1870's. *John blatantly calls Rose a coward despite Rose's willingness to fight a large group of Dutch's gang without any cover and only Marston aiding him during "Bear One Another's Burdens". *In "And The Truth Will Set Ya Free", Rose will rarely say "I'd get my homeboy Griffon here if he wouldn't have been killed.", indicating he was a friend of Mayor Griffon. Gallery Rose_and_Jak.jpg|Rose looks at Jack from afar, his name is Jafar, there's a bomb in his car, Allahu Akbar. Rose_guns_Merston.jpg|Agent Rose pointing his High Power Pistol into Marston's stomach. Rose_and_Jak_from_a_far.jpg|Rose lookin' at Jacky again. Rose_reed.jpg|Rose's ugly-ass face. Rose_wit_gun.jpg|Rose with his rifle after startled by Jack. Rose_RDR2.jpg|A much younger Rose when he joined the Pinkertons. Milten and Rose escort.jpg|Rose and Larry Milton escorting some rich broad. Rose_und_Milten_gurls.jpg|Rose and Milton meeting with their girls or something. Category:RDR Category:Agents Category:Cops Category:Ugly people Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Filled with Evil Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Gods Category:Americans Category:FBI Category:Old Farts Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Former Good Guys Category:Capitalists Category:Antagonists Category:Short characters Category:Overweight characters Category:Evil Cop Category:Liars Category:Lawful Evil Category:Gang Leaders Category:British Category:Writers